Roughness Can Be Good
by EvieWhite
Summary: Normally Misty and Delia have soft, loving sex, but one night Misty begs Delia to talk dirty to her and be rough. Established foxxay, prompt sent via tumblr. M for lady loving


**Prompt: Misty and Delia are having sex and Misty (who is usually okay with them being very loving and gentle) starts begging Delia to talk dirty to her and be really rough.**

**AN: so I wasn't sure how rough you wanted me to get. If you want something more intense, like bdsm, just message me and I can make it happen.**

Misty's chest is heaving and her hips are bucking wildly beneath me. I know she needs me, but I can't resist a few more moments of delicious teasing. With feather light touches and my lips to her neck, I ever so slowly run my fingers along her center. My lover's moan makes my own core flood with wetness.

"I love you baby." I whisper in Misty's ear as I begin to flick her clit gently. She arches her back and opens her eyes wide. Misty's typically sky blue orbs have darkened to an intense sapphire.

There's a desperate, almost wild expression in them as she gazes at me. Her fingers have laced themselves through my hair and tug slightly. "Talk dirty to me."

For a second I think I've heard her wrong. My sweet Misty wants me to talk dirty to her? We've been together for about six months and she's never brought this up before. Whenever we make love it's soft and sweet and loving. Honestly, I wouldn't be opposed to talking dirty or getting a little rougher, but is it really what Misty wants?

"Please Delia." Her voice is whimper and her hips are rocking faster. "Please baby, I NEED you to do this for me."

Misty claws at my back and shoulders, scratching lightly. The slight pain sends shivers up my spine and even more desire to build up in my lower belly. I moan loudly and bite down the base of my lover's neck.

"Are you a dirty girl, baby?" she closes her eyes again and nods enthusiastically. "You need me to fuck you all night long, don't you? You're dripping wet for me already. God baby, I can't wait to pound my fingers into your pussy and make you scream!"

Misty moans against my skin and peppers kisses all along my collar bone. With her hand on top of mine, she brings it down to cup her soaking wet center. "Fuck me baby. Fuck, I need you to fuck me!"

I've never heard Misty curse like this before, and not gonna lie it's a huge turn on. She pulls her own hand away as I circle her entrance with two fingers. Slipping myself inside her, Misty cries out my name. "Cordelia! Oh my god, Cordelia yes!"

Moaning, I bite my lip to keep from screaming too. She's so wet and tight, I can't help but grind myself against her thigh to relieve some of my arousal. "Holy shit Misty, you feel so good around my fingers. You're my good girl."

"Yes baby, I'm your good girl!" she pants out in another desperate whimper.

My thumb presses to her clit and I pump in and out faster, but not enough to get my lover off. Misty props herself up on her elbows and kisses me passionately. I nip at her lower lip as we're pulling apart for air.

Again, Misty looks at me with lust darkened eyes and whimpers. "Delia, I need you to fuck me harder." Harder? "Please baby, be rough with me…"

I'm, slightly apprehensive. Misty is the love of my life, I don't want to hurt her. But it's what she wants and roughness during sex can be really satisfying. "Okay." I whisper before slamming myself deeper inside her.

"YES!" misty screams in pure pleasure. She rocks her hips up to meet my thrusts, moaning each time. "Oh gods, just like that Delia!"

I curl my fingers up to reach the patch of spongy skin that I know drives Misty wild. My free hand comes up and pulls my lover's wild locks sharply. A guttural moan leaves her throat and her eyelids flutter from ecstasy.

This is incredible. Being in this kind of control and bringing my love so much pleasure is taking me closer to the edge too. I grind faster, rolling my hips as I pound into her.

"Cordelia!" Misty's back arches clear off the bed and she throws her head back. With my hand wrapped around her throat, applying just enough pressure, I push her back down roughly and slam my fingers even harder.

Both our bodies shudder and convulse as intense waves of our orgasm wash over us. I can feel Misty's walls clenching my fingers to tight that I almost can't move them. She whispers my name over and over as we slowly come down from our high.

Laying down beside her, Misty curls up in my arms, both of us still out of breath. Her lips meet mine in a soft, loving kiss, and I cup her cheek with a trembling hand. "What got into you love?"

Worry flashes through Misty's eyes. "Was it okay? It's something I've always wanted to try and I really really liked it. But it's alright if you didn't, we don't have to do it again…"

Smiling reassuringly, I kiss her again to stop her rambling. "Baby, I loved it." My cheeks get hot from blushing. "Maybe we can do it more often? Even get a bit rougher if that's okay."

Misty grins, biting her lip. "I'd like that darlin. We do still have the whole night ahead of us."

_**Fin.**_


End file.
